The Glass Stones
by pokeglitch
Summary: The story is about 8 Adventurers who seek the glass stones that keep the world in balance/harmony.
1. Introductions Part one

**The Glass Stones – Introductions Part One**

The story begins when a teenager named Leonid moves to Tarina City.

Leonid moaned about leaving his old town and leaving his friends behind but his mum always out argued him. At first he didn't want to explore the City because his face was green from a rough time in the removal van. Eventually, he was able to go for a wander around the city, when he bumped into Mary who gave him a snapping.

Leonid backed away from her and moved on, finding a girl at a flower shop giving the windows a good hose down. She finished off and went inside to do some maintenance, so Leonid decided to by some plants to lighten the house up and introduce himself. The inside of the flower shop is filled with flowers, plants and vegetables, with three people running the shop called Maya, Sakura and Kate.

Maya tries to help people on their quest's and adventures but she has a horrible habit of being clumsy and very accident prone.

Sakura is a friend of Maya, and she dreams of becoming a Pokémon breeder but for now she's helping Maya with the flower shop to get it established. As for Kate, she had moved to Tarina City for some inspiration for her Vlogs, but she missed her friends back and thousand oaks. She had befriended Maya and helped with the flower shop as well.

Maya was about to grab some plants from a high shelf, when it shook violently, and if it wasn't for Kate's quick dive after her, a plant pot would have smashed her head open!

A blue sapphire fell out and rolled out of Maya's pocket but it didn't look like an ordinary sapphire stone…

Everyone introduced themselves and afterwards Leonid asked Maya about the blue rock. "It's called a glass stone. Can I tell the tale of how I obtained it?" "sure." Leonid replied.

"A while ago, I crossed from another universe by opening a rift gap. Now, a rift gap is hole in the fabric of reality, it can lead to parallel worlds, planets and different time streams. The people who control them are called rift gap travellers. I'm one of those many people and we control rifts and know how to set their destinations. I had gone to a mountain that had frozen over time, where there was some kind of shrine that read "if these rocks get removed, the worlds balance will go haywire."

There are five glass stones in total, three shining sapphires and two glistening Rubies.

I was about to cross over to autumn plains in the Avalar dimension, when a massive earthquake hit the area and knocked them out of their sockets. I grabbed one of the sapphires, but rift gaps kept emerging from the ground and separated them.

I tried to flee for my life because I knew they weren't ordinary rift gaps but rocks were falling everywhere until I slipped and plunged into one. I woke up at Tarina's pond, dazed and confused until I realized I was trapped in the Pokémon world, but I knew this place. I had been here before a long time ago, so I set up a flower shop and hoped for the best. Because I knew my powers were destroyed during the fall."


	2. Introductions Part two

**The Glass Stones – Introductions Part Two**

Leonid continued "well, that was a very interesting story. Does this mean you're a loremaster?"

"Yes. I have been one for quite a while now, I find it stimulating and it makes me excited when I am told stories from famous people like brock!" Maya responded.

He Finished "Well, this was very interesting and I would love to listen to your stories but for now, I'm going to look around Tarina a bit more."

Leonid then said goodbye to the three and walked out. He then wandered around Tarina a bit more, not noticing the cracks forming around the ground at the flower shop. Leonid then gazed at a giant flat, which faded out and needed new paint, when a mysterious figure appeared.

The mysterious figure was a man, from the name of Albus. He warned Leonid to be careful of the top floor in the flat, he spotted another guy named wolf, who can be fine to get along with at times, unless he is hyperactive. When Leonid wanted to talk to him he only replied with "Hi! I want to be the sign guy from link to the past!" and he whizzed around the room, laughing like a maniac. Leonid was just about to climb up the stairs, when he whispered "A.D.D that's all I'm saying. A.D.D." Wolf overheard this and growled at him. On the second floor, there is a tall man named Jason. He is very friendly and sometimes sticks up for friends, he also warned Leonid to watch out on the top floor.

On the third floor, Leonid was about to enter the top floor, when another guy called Alex cornered him and asked for a battle! Leonid accepted and the battle began.

The battle started with Alex sending out Vibrava and Leonid sent Suicune, nicknamed Roy.

They battled long and hard until Roy used the last bite attack, which wrapped up the battle by making Vibrava faint.

Although Roy had hardly any energy left, he mustered up his strength and managed to win. Alex had lost.

"Listen you." He said, "You should have told me if you were strong. I wouldn't have been careless. Still, be prepared for the monster upstairs. Leonid was still not being careful, but he had doubts.

He could hear some music coming from the stairs and beams of light shone down the floors. He carefully climbed up the stairs and when he reached the top, he was very surprised! There was Mary and some of the neighbours, on a dance floor, raving to the hamster dance!

Leonid demanded "what the hell is going on here?"

Mary snapped "It's none of your business. Get out."

"Why can't I stay?" he replied.

Mary finished "That's it. If you won't go, I'll make you.

And with that, she punched him in the face and chucked him out of the window, breaking some tarmac at the bottom.

While there was chaos around the city, Sakura decided to pack up and leave on a journey out of the city, to see the world at its glory with brock, who is also a Pokémon breeder. At the same time, Maya has no idea that the foundations of the flower shop were beginning to crack very violently, leading her to a grave Peril.


End file.
